Gone Away
by Bleachluver
Summary: The Cullens suddenly packed up and left to go to the Volturi, all but Bella. She returns to find her family had left her behind. Bella has her reasons to suspect blackmail, but was forced to accept they went without a fight. What happened? My first story!


Hi readers! My name is something I'm not gonna reveal, well I might if I trust you not to blab it out and get stalkers following me. My new Twilight story occurs after Bella's transformation, sorry if it spoils anything XD. It's sort of embarrassing but I was kicked out by another person I was sharing accounts with, ah well, start over.

Disclaimer; Don't sue me peoples! I don't own Twilight, just borrowing some of Ms. Meyer's characters to act out this plot. Rated T only to be safe

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

I walked down to the house, expecting some sort of noise coming, like Edward's light footsteps fluttering down the door. My ears were sharp, instincts tell me something's wrong; I hear nothing from the big house.

"Edward? Renesmee?" I called out softly, knowing they would be able to hear me even if I spoke in a whisper.

A figure jumped over the tree, out of the corners of my eyes, I could see a black silhouette advancing towards me. I sank into a hunting crouch automatically, my eyes shifting for more figures, but there seems to be only one.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't pounce!" Came a vaguely familiar voice.

I didn't move from my crouch, "Felix?" I said, half hissing.

"Here in flesh and bones. Well, not so sure about the flesh. How are you, Bella?" Came the deep scratchy voice. The dark shadow moved into the light, his fierce looking face thrown into the relief of the light.

I straightened half way, still suspicious. "What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to sound casual but suspicion in me about my new family's disappearance along with the arrival of one of the greatest fighters of the Volturi peaked.

"Well, you seem unhappy to see me!" Felix drawled in mock sadness. "I came here to pass on a message. It seemed appropriate to do his last biddings."

"Who's?" My voice sharpened, my attention focused on the bulky vampire's form. "Where's Edward? Alice? Jasper, _Renesmee_!?" I nearly screeched, willing my self not to snap…yet…

Felix smiled amiably. "Your…Family has decided to, join the Volturi, no one forced them!" Felix added quickly at the sight of the disbelief that must have flashed across my face.

"I don't believe you, if anything happens to Renesmee, Edward, or any of my family…!" I snarled, letting the threat hang in the air. I widened my bright red eyes slightly, to remind Felix of me still being a newborn vampire of killer strength.

"I swear Bella, they've gone with us without fighting, and they walked willingly with us. They were already done packing by the time Aro and the others arrived. That smart little, Alice was it? She must have foreseen the great chance of joining the Volturi, packed up immediately. When we arrived, they were all ready to go."

"No way," I said, "Even if they did decide to join the Volturi, Edward would've never left me here." I said, and then with a pang I realized he did leave me once. I shook off the thought remembering it was to protect me.

Felix chuckled like he knew what I was thinking, I didn't like it; it was a deep throaty sound. "Bella dear, that's why I was left behind to give the message! Your dear Edward wants to tell you that he and his family have moved on to more greatness! Then he went on about you, wanting to wait until you came back from your lone hunting trip. He wanted me to tell you that…and these were his exact words '"Tell Bella not to follow us, I don't want her to be in danger. She's still a newborn; she's not ready for the Volturi. Give her some time to think, she won't want to follow, please, don't make her join."'

I shook my head disbelievingly. It didn't seem true, Edward wouldn't do this, he wouldn't leave me behind. But to protect me? He did it before, he might be doing it again.

He didn't want me near the Volturi, that part of the message was clear. Felix could've have been lying though, but some instinct told me that Edward really did say that.

I looked up at the slightly smirking Felix, "I want to see him" I said simply but boldly.

Felix didn't look surprised, "That would be disrespecting your mate's wishes, pet."

I half snarled at the "pet" comment and advanced forward slightly crouching. "I don't care, I want to talk to him about his true intentions, if he really wanted to join, then I'll leave."

Felix raised an eyebrow, "Very well, then. Please follow me if you really want to see him, he and the rest couldn't have had that much of a head start. Let's run." He said in a friendly way.

I nodded tersely; somewhere in the pit of my stomach was doubt. For the first time talking to Felix, I was feeling doubt.

Racing across meadows, I finally sensed them up ahead. I gathered my power and put on full speed, leaving Felix behind.

"Renesmee! Edward!" I shouted, running to my family.

Edward and my family turned sharply, along with some other Volturi vampires.

"Felix!" Aro said, "I'm surprised at you, didn't I tell you to grant Edward's wish?"

Felix bowed low, "Master, I'm sorry for disobeying, but Bella here seems to insist on pursuing. There was no way for me to come back without her following me, the only 2 options were to kill her"—Edward hissed angrily—"...Or to let her follow me unharmed."

Edward turned towards me, pain flashed across his angel features. "…Why?" His eyes seemed to ask me.

"Edward…" I spoke; Everyone was silent, no one but me and Edward breathed. "You chose to go to the Volturi?" I asked.

There was a break of silence, the tension floated in the air. Then, Edward replied "I wish not to hurt you, Bella. Yes I chose it, before they came. I made my decision, now I'm standing by it."

I did nothing, I just stood there, stock still. "You…wish to…leave me?"

Edward's eyes hardened, "Bella, why would you assume that?'

"Because! You could've brought me along! Not leave me there all by myself, where do I go? How do I live on?" I said, my eyes feeling dry.

"Edward" I said, "You could've brought me along, just to travel with you. You could've convinced the Volturi to not put me under pressure, but you left on your own!"

Edward faced me and looked directly at me, "It's too dangerous for you to join the Volturi."

"You're bringing Renesmee!" I yelled, desperate for some proper explanation.

"Yes, you're a newborn vampire…love, you can't control yourself. Yes I chose to leave you, it's better that way. You're safe here, don't follow us." Edward's eyes were now pleading.

"Fine..." I whispered, barely coherent. "Where's Renesmee? If you're going to leave me here, give me Renesmee."

"No" Edward turned away. "Too dangerous"

My whole family was now looking at me with pleading eyes.

"We'll visit you, ok?" Edward said softly.

"Let me see Renesmee first then," I said, clearly I wasn't going to change his mind. I'll have to think of something else, surely Edward and the rest didn't go willingly, without fighting maybe, but maybe they were blackmailed.

Edward hesitated, then looked over to Aro who slowly nodded his permission.

He walked over to Carlisle and took her from his arms. He walked over carrying her, "She's asleep" He said quietly.

"Renesmee, Renesmee…" I said, I wasn't going to see her in a long time. I'll get her and Edward and my family back soon, I'll just have to think of a plan.

I slowly lifted her tiny hand up to my face then gasped; an image of Alice dancing across the room decorating it flashed up. Alice suddenly skidded to a stop, not fast enough though. She crashed into the wall making a small dent. "They want…Bella!" the petite vampire gasped—*Growl*——I was suddenly pulled out from the dream; Caius had snatched Renesmee from my arms.

Edward and I both snarled at the same time.

"We're going!" Caius yelled, he turned back to Aro. "Give Renesmee to Carlisle!" Edward said angrily to which Caius answered "Fine!"

The ancient Volturi vampire threw the sleeping girl to the waiting arms of Carlisle.

I wanted to cry; Edward and the others really are leaving. They wouldn't do it on purpose, I know that, I'll get to the bottom of this and free them from the Volturi.

But the thing that made me most sad and mad was the fact that my family were blackmailed to go to the Volturi.

I knew I couldn't do anything now but it still pained me to be separated from my lover, my daughter and my family.

Edward gave me on last pleading look that plainly said "Please don't follow us or do anything rash, I'm begging you!"

Without another word, my husband, my gorgeous personal angel turned around (gracefully) and walked back to where most of my family stood. He turned his back to me and walked away…………The second time in my life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well?! Like it? Hate it? Tell me your opinions! PLEASE REVIEW!!! *Gets on knees to beg.* I'm sorry for taking Edward from Bella in this story; I assure you he still loves her. It's short, I know. I swear I'll make it longer after I get a strong foundation.

Renesmee is safe. Bella is gonna get to the bottom of this, or maybe not...You have to read and see for yourself! Cya, oh, and a shiny new Volvo for those that review XD Jk, but I'll be thankful if you do XD.


End file.
